


[podfic] Baby Must Be Good to You

by growlery



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Art, Audio Format: MP3, Cover Art, F/F, F/M, OT3, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Polyamory, Threesome - F/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke has this thing when she gets into a painting. It’s kinda weird, mostly hot. Actually very hot, like insanely hot. He and Raven have lost hours of the day because of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] Baby Must Be Good to You

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Baby Must Be Good To You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2040426) by [hariboo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo). 



> for podfic bingo (read sexy), though i'm not sure how well it turned out?? i'm a bit gravelly at the moment. this was still really fun to do, though, thanks hariboo for giving permission to record :)

  
[download from the archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/baby-must-be-good-to-you)  
mp3 / 35:25 / 34.5MB


End file.
